inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 32
Yo Minna! Spikyhead here with the new chapter of Kaiousei Gakuen! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy again *Facepalm* Let's get started!! ^^ Why...? At Raimon... (Gemini's view) The team get ready in the caravan, keeping their heads held high and hopes up. I sigh, And look out of the window...Thinking of the memories that the team shared and how it's all been torn to pieces. Suddenly, There is some banging coming from the outside of the caravan. Clark opens the door to investigate as he finds two familier girls at the door. Clark: Oh? Your late? ???: Yeah, sorry about all of that... ????: My bad! Clark: You never change, do you girls? ????: Hehe, If you say so! The girls notice that "we" are in here and tilt their heads to the side in confusion. ???: Who are they? Nano: Better question, Who are you? ????: Well, Let me introduce myself! I am Akarui! ???: And I'm Miyoshi! Akuji: Well....Okay then. WE ARE KAIOUSEI GAKUEN, OKAY?! Jason: No need to shout, Baka. Akuji: Who are you calling baka?! Jason: You!! Hikari sighs and splits them up, I giggle at little as Hikari smiles at me a little bit. Hikari: That's enough you two. Akuji: Sorry... Miyoshi: Uhhh....Hi? Megami: Hello. Just ignore them, they are the baka's of the team after all... Jason and Akuji: WHAT?! The team laugh along, except for Tsurugi. He's been gloomy ever since we got back. I tap him on the shoulder and grin Me: Hey, Everything is gonna be okay. Tsurugi nods slightly and goes back to looking out of the window. I sigh and sit back down. Tenma: Is that...Everyone? ???: Nope. Not at all. Fei: Ehhh? Kyandi: W-Who are you?? ???: Me? Tyler Raimon. Seems you have forgotten the name already. Kyandi: ...I don't even know you. .... Tyler: Oh, right. My bad. Both teams facepalm just as Tyler gives them an icy stare. Rese: H-He's scarier than I thought! Tasuku: A stare to match Tsurugi's!! They both shudder as Tyler smirks and looks at Tsurugi. Tsurugi looks up at the empty seat next to him. Tyler: Do you mind..? Tsurugi quickly puts his bag on the seat and shakes his head. Tyler raises his eyebrow a little. Tsurugi: This seat is taken. Tyler: For who? Tsurugi: My bag. Fumito glares a little bit. Fumito: Just give him the seat, Baka. Tsurugi: I don't need to. Fumito: He needs to sit. Tsurugi: He can easily stand. Tyler: I have a name you know?! Shinsuke: Can you three stop arguing?! Nishiki: Yeah! It's annoying ze yo... Tyler suddenly shoves Tsurugi's bag off of the seat and sits down. Tsurugi death glares him. Tsurugi: This seat is for one person only. Back off. Tyler: Oh yeah? And who's that? Your imaginary friend? Just as Tsurugi is about to punch him, I stop him just on time. Gemini: No way, Calm it down. Tsurugi sits back in his seat folding his arms. Tyler looks away. Clark: .....Are we ready? Fei: Yes. Miyoshi: Oohhh!! I can't wait! Akarui: Me too!! Clark: Three, Two, One.....TIME JUMP!!!!!!!! In the France Era... (Kira's view) Finally. I'm out.....Of the sphere device that is. Zanark casualy parks his bike near a tree and looks around. Zanark: Hmmm.... Me: Wow....This place...It's...Frenchy. Zanark: I knew you were going to say that. Me: You did? I step back in shock a little and sweatdrop. He's weird...I mean REALLY weird. Suddenly, We hear shouts and screams coming from a distance. It sounds like an army some how. Zanark: Keep quiet. Me: Why? Zanark: Just do it. We both stay quiet for around 10 minutes until the army has faded out. I sigh and he just rolls his eyes. Me: What else could happen?! Then, A glow comes from the sky Zanark: Heh. Me: What?! It turns out the be the Protocol Omega 3.0, Gamma stands back in shock as he see's us two. Gamma: Y-You escaped that easily?! Zanark: Oh course, Security was a piece of cake. Einamu: And what about her?! Does she realise that she's with a S Rank Criminal?! Me: Huh? I look at Zanark weirdly as he shrugs it off. Zanark: Heh, It's nothing really. Gamma: Well, what are you going to do now? You're both cornered. I keep stepping back slowly, who knows what they are capable of?! They are stronger than Beta and Alpha put together for goodness sake! Zanark simply takes a deep breath in and suddenly he shoots out purple rays from his mouth again, and they are aimed at the Protocol Omega 3.0! Gamma: What?! Reiza: Ehhh?! And before you know it, They were all beaten to the ground. Me: N-no way....What now? Zanark: Control. Me: T-That's taking it way to far though, Right?! Zanark: Not at all. Me: No! Stop!! I try to stop him but he simply pushes me away. Zanark: Heh. Then, All of the members stand up...With tanned skin, Red eyes and cyan blue hair. They all look emotionless and under control. Zanark: Ha! Weaklings! Now you will follow my commands! I stare back at them in shock. Zanark turns back towards me and smirks. Zanark: See? Mindless I tell you! Me: No! No, This isn't how they should be treated! Zanark: Oh really? Don't worry....You'll be one of them... Me: WHAT?! Zanark: Don't be so shocked. You knew it was going to happen. Me: There's no way I'd join! Zanark: Haven't you realised? You've been replaced? Me: I have...? Zanark: Yup, A girl named Nanobana Kinako just took your place in Raimon... I clench my fists. Me: That doesn't matter...I'm not needed anymore. He suddenly walks up closer and grabs my wrist tightly, His strengh is...Indescribable. I try not to show any signs of pain. Zanark: You will join!!! Me: N-Never!! Zanark: I'll take it by force then! If you don't join....I swear...I will destroy every single one of your petit team, Including "him" Me: Y-You could never--! Zanark: Oh really? I've taken over them quite easily I think I can do just as much damage to him too, don't you think? I sigh. I'm beaten. I don't want them getting hurt, do I? He lets go and walks off. Me: Ngh.....Fine. Zanark: Heh. I knew you'd say that.... I clench my fists behind his back. What am I thinking?! With Raimon... (Akuji's view) Finally here, It looks really old fashioned...Well, We are in the past after all. Kirino: So. Who are we looking for? Clark: Yoossshhhh!! We should be looking for Jeanne....Because we still need some for the Mixi Max. Suddenly, Kinako raises her hand cheerfully. Kinako: I'll do it! Since I'm a girl after all-- ^^ Tenma: Maybe... Fei: It's a good suggestion though Hinode: How about we all try and look for her? The others nod until Nakamura butts in again. Fumito: Don't you mean, We should be looking for Kira?! Fei: Hey back off! She doesn't even know her! Hinode: Y-Yeah! Fumito glares a little and storms out of the caravan, Tenma goes after him trying to calm him down but failing. Miyoshi: This is a great start. Me: I know right. ._. Kotora: Look, Let's just search, Okay? Rese: Yeah. That would stop arguements. Kii: Hai! Let's go! Shinsuke: Alright! They all walk out of the caravan, Just as I'm about to walk out, I see Tsurugi still sat in his seat. Me: What's up? Tsurugi: You know exactly what's up. Me: I know I know, The sky. Tsurugi gives me a glare. Tsurugi: Now isn't the time to be fooling around, Akuji. Me: Sorry, Look. We'll get revenge on him! It'll turn out okay. He stands up and nudges me slightly as he walks out. I follow after him as Clark closes the door. Clark: Let's start searching!! We all split up into groups then and start to look around. I get put with Tsurugi, Fumito and Tyler. They are constantly arguing. It gets to the point where I want to just slap someone. Fumito: Hmph....Where is she? Tyler: Why would you be so worried?! Fumito: I'm not worried! Tsurugi: Shut up, Both of you. Tyler: How about you, Emo. Tsurugi: Wanna say that to my face again? Fumito: He gladly would, Although I would be 20% more cooler Tyler: Shut up you. Fumito: No, You! Me: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!! My shout echo's slightly in the forest. They all come to a stand still. Me: We'll never find her if you keep going on like that!! We carry on searching, Along with the others. Suddenly, We hear a few shouts. Tyler: Huh? Fumito: Ehh? We start to run towards the sound as the blur gets closer. It seems that Shindou and Kirino have found Jeanne! Jeanne: Oh, Well...Since you are all here...Candy anyone? Shinsuke: Sure! Kinako: Yay! Candy!! They both take candy off of Jeanne happily and she nervously smiles back. The others have their pick at the candy too. Jeanne: Ehh? It's getting dark already. I think we should make it back now. Kii: Back where exactly? Megami: Yes. We don't want to be wondering in the middle of nowhere. Jeanne: F-Follow me! ^^ We all start to follow Jeanne back to...Where ever we were heading, It gets darker and darker the more we walk... Tyler: Heh? So this is it. Miyoshi: Wow! Akarui: Will we be staying here? Jeanne: I-I think so, Please rest here for the night! Tenma: Of course, Thank you! Kirino yawns as some of the other members do too. Kirino: I'm kinda tired anyway... We sleep there for the night, I get up once to check on the members, I see Tsurugi still wide awake, I decide not to disturb him as he'd only get more angry. We will do this. With the Protocol Omega 3.0... (Kira's View) Training. Tough Training...Is that even the words to describe how bad it really is...? I stare back at the team. They still look emotionless. Zanark stands on a boulder as he watches them train in the shadows. I stand away from him, still angry. Zanark: Heh. Their power is stronger than before. Me: It's the same...Probably. Zanark: Why aren't you training?! Me: I refuse to... Zanark: You will train!!! Me: No! Zanark: Remember the deal?! Then, My head starts to hurt slightly. Then it starts to hurt even more. What the hell is he doing?! As of then, I pass out. ... I stand up. I look down at my hands and clench them while smirking. My skin turns much more tanned than before, I have ruby red eyes and cyan coloured hair, Which looks raised up. I begin to train after that, Completely controlled by Zanark. (Still Unfinished, Sorry...I will continue tomorrow-- ^^) Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series